


Tweek and Craig Kill Disgusting Fanfic Authors

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Tweek has a panic attack after reading some of the stories people have written about he and Craig, and goes on a hunt to kill the authors of these said stories.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 64
Kudos: 57





	Tweek and Craig Kill Disgusting Fanfic Authors

Craig and Tweek stared at their computer screen, scrolling on something called Archive Of Our Own. Cartman was telling people about it at school — saying that Craig and Tweek’s life stories were on there, deciphering everything the couple was up to.

He had even _printed_ out stories of them, passing them around.

  
It was fucking terrible.

Some of them were _okay._ It was weird, but since they had been dealing with art drawn of them since they were 10, it was not _extremely_ out-of-this-world, but some of them were just _fucked up._

Beyond the terrible characterization, there were just a couple that were _disgusting,_ such as ones where Craig was _extremely abusive_ to Tweek and another where Tweek was _raped_ repeatedly by an older man.

  
It was absolutely _repulsive._ It made Tweek cry reading about someone writing this, and Craig had to spend an hour trying to make his boyfriend feel better. The worst thing about it was that people seemed to get _off_ on this shit.

  
It made him sick to his stomach.

He went to sleep that night, thinking of ways to hack into the website to get rid of all the stories.

His own plans were, however, defeated, once Tweek came storming into his room at 3 am with his bazooka in hand. Tweek held it over his shoulder and threw him a bag. Craig looked inside to find a dozen grenades inside.

“Holy shit, dude, where did you get these?”

“Garrison sold them to me… Said he was giving them out to the protestors… Anyways. I’m going to kill those fucks who wrote those stories. Do you want to come with me?”

Craig stared. Honestly, he didn’t like insane adventures. It was why he avoided Stan’s group, but this was _personal._

Craig nodded and stood up in his NASA pajamas, and followed Tweek out of the room. Tweek managed to track down the IP addresses; and somehow bribed the internet company with some of his parents’ meth to give him the exact location of these authors.

They make a date out of it; throwing grenades and bazooka shooting rockets into these _‘authors’’_ homes. It is sweet and cute, just like them. It is _insane_ that there are _so_ many houses they have to travel to, but the walk is worth it because Craig remembers poor Tweek’s massive panic attack caused by these stories.

When they are all finished, covered in blood of their enemies, they smile at each other and kiss; the taste of the blood of their enemies on their tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol bye. :-)
> 
> If you liked it, thought it was funny, then leave a kudos or a comment ;) <3


End file.
